Notice me
by jacobsgirl95
Summary: The Mortal Intrument Series in Simon's POV Personally I have always wanted to know what his life is like and I'm sure I'm not the only one. R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi just a quick intro I'm not completely new to this but it still makes me nervous when I post anything new. So this will be the Mortal Instrument series but in Simon's POV. I've always wondered what his life is like so here is what I think it should go like. So read on and I hope you like it and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the series even though I am taking text from the book and only my own writing belongs to me and the rest is up to you guys to decide.**

Once again Clary dragged me to the stupid club, which I don't like and don't like to venture into. However it makes her happy and I would do anything to make it happen. You see little does she know I like her, a lot, and she is my best friend so naturally I have just kept it all bottled up.

Moving on, I could hear some sort of row down at the bottom of the line. I thought that someone had pushed in like usual but when I leaned in closer like everyone else seemed to be; I heard the deep gruff voice of the bouncer and an obnoxious tone of some dude at the bottom.

"Come on. It's part of my costume."

"Which is what?" I looked at what the guy was referring too and rolled my eyes. Of all the things to bring into a club, a stupid fake wooden stake. Although this happens not to be the worst thing I have seen being brought in. I looked at the guy and his eyes flashed a too bright green, like one of them glow sticks or the colour of grass on a really sunny day. I shook my head and when I looked back the boy had gone and the bouncer was letting the rest of us in. I followed Clary inside.

The strobe lights already hurt my eyes and the smoke curling around the room made me nearly choke. Sweaty bodies writhed on the dance floor, some you could tell they were high or drunk or simply too lost in the music. I searched the room for anybody familiar. There was the same guy dealing 'herbal' ecstasy which could knock you flat in twenty minutes if you took too much, some of the girl and guys I could recognise although everyone looked the same under the dark lights, they all has the same dark hair with fluorescent highlights, the boys wearing more make up than the girls, wearing ridiculous outfits and trying it on with anybody and anything.

"Great music tonight, personally I am enjoying myself immensely." I shouted over the music to Clary. She looked me up and down, threw me a sarcastic smile and continued to search the crowd. I sighed and just looked at her. Her bright orange hair glowed brighter in the light and her outfit seemed to fit in a lot better than mine even though she wasn't the social type of person. I knew by that look she was assessing me possibly against what I was wearing compared to everybody else. I tried to engage her in a conversation about the DJ but she was too absorbed in her own task.

"I'm also cross dressing and sleeping with your mom. And I have regular orgies with the band and I'm going to strip and run stark naked around the school." Nothing could get her attention until she grabbed hold of my arm.

"Simon!" Her voice rang with panic and her eyes were wide. I didn't say anything that bad, did I?

**Hope you guys like it future chapters will be longer this is just short because it's my first. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What? I'm not really sleeping with your mom I just needed to get your attention. Not that your mother isn't a very attractive women for her age." She shook her head clearly not listening to me.

"Do you see those guys?" She waved her hand in the direction she was looking; looking like a lunatic so much that she hit a girl in the back of the head. I wanted to laugh but she looked like she was really upset over something and she kept on talking about them being near the storage closet. I looked over and I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything." I pushed my glasses closer to my eyes thinking that it was just me but I still couldn't see anything.

"There are two they were following the guy with the blue hair"-

"The one you thought was cute?" I didn't realise I had said that out loud until she gave me an withering look and replied.

"That is not the point the blonde one had a knife." Now that got my attention I looked at her and back at the door and shook my head.

"Are you _sure?_ I really can't see anyone."

"I'm sure." OK if she said it was so and she looked so scared then I guess she was right. I squared my shoulders and got down to business.

"I'll go get the security guards. You stay put." I strode off and tried to push my way through the horde of sweaty bodies but I was hardly making much progress.

I quickly looked back over my shoulder and saw Clary walking towards the closet. I moaned and was about to turn back, but what if I went by myself and Clary or even I got really hurt? Who would know? Sure by morning the people who worked here may check it out but god knows what might have happened by then. I followed my gut instinct and turned my back on her.

I pushed even harder through the crowd earning myself some shouts grumbles and shoves from everyone else, rude twats. I mean come on it's not as if I didn't say excuse me; there was no need for the abuse. I finally got to the door again where the security guards where stamping people's hands if they wanted to get back in. I rushed forward and tapped one on the arm. A girlish move I know but if you were greeted by a seven foot tall beast you wouldn't exactly shout in his face or push him to get his attention would you? He turned to look at me and his eyebrow went up.

"What do you want kid?"

"It's my friend she saw a guy with a knife in his hand and he was following this other dude into a closet." The guy smirked clearly not believing me.

"So what did this 'dude' look like?" He folded his arms across his chest and I gulped before answering.

"Well there were two. I don't know about the other guy but one of them had blonde hair. Maybe you friend at the door saw him?"

"Look kid we get lots of people here and un surprisingly lots of them have blonde hair. So if you don't mind not wasting my time sober up and go back to your friend." Wait a minute. This guy thought I was drunk?

"You think I'm drunk?" I must have looked horrified because his face went serious.

"You sure one had a knife?" Now he decides to get serious.

"For Christ sake of course I'm sure." He nodded his head. Finally I had gotten through that thick skull. I turned my back and started walking. I looked back to make sure he was following me too. He was talking into a walkie talkie, I strained to hear him.

"Yeah we got a possible 9-400 possible back up maybe required, stand ready." Uh-oh I hope Clary was being serious and had not taken them stupid pills again. I thought she had learnt her lesson the first time when all she kept saying was 'I see the fairies Simon don't you, there so pretty' and going up to random people and touching their arms. Let me tell you, that was a fun night.

We reached the door. I pushed on the door handle and it swung open. I took me some time to get used to the dark room; however the strobe lights behind us helped a little.

"Clary?" She was stood by herself in the middle of the room, tangled up with wires wrapped around her feet. She spun around to see me.

"Are you ok? Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys, you know the ones with the knives?" Maybe they had run or maybe she was completely delusional. She looked around the room as if she was confused and then looked back at me with a sheepish expression on her face.

"I thought they went in here but I guess they didn't, sorry. It was a mistake." She said lamely. Great just great. All this for nothing. I could feel the heat rush to my face and I looked back towards the bouncer. He looked extremely pissed off. Clary looked behind again as if she heard something. I huffed and turned my back on her walking past the bouncer and into the crowd. I could hear her apologising to the bouncer. I just guessed that she was behind me when I stepped out of the club and into the street. Sure enough she materialised behind me. Wait until she gets a load of what I have to say.

**Thanks to you guys who reviewed straight away. It made me want to write this chapter as soon as I could. I hope you like this chapter and please don't for get to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't believe it." I huffed out. I can't believe how much of an idiot she made me look in there. I crossed my arms and watched Clary try to pathetically hail a cab but each one just kept rushing past her. The slick roads look too dangerous to even get in a cab right now as the street cleaners must have come down them whilst we were in the club. Like it would make a difference, they'll be dirty again in ten minutes.

"I know," she nodded at me as if she knew what I was commenting on, "You would think there would be some cabs, what are people doing at midnight on a Sunday? We might have better look on Houston." She clearly didn't get that I was talking about her.

"Not the cabs Clary, you! I don't believe you; I don't believe that the guys with knives could just _disappear!" _My voice had got reasonably higher and louder. She turned to look at me and sighed.

"Well maybe there weren't any guys. Maybe I imagined the whole thing." She mumbled the last part to herself though I could still hear her.

"No freaking way." I tried to hail the next cab, but all it did was spray me with dirty water. I looked at my shirt with disgust and attempted to wipe it off. "I saw your face when I came into the storage room and you looked seriously freaked like you had seen a ghost." She looked down at her wrist and rubbed it. There was a faint red line but I just ignored it.

"It was a mistake." She said as if she was really tired. Why couldn't she tell me the truth? I was her best friend, it didn't matter if she came out with something really strange, and I would try and believe her. Heck once you've watched _Star Trek _and _Star wars _as much as I have, you learn to have an open mind. But I was still fuming.

"Well it was one hell of an embarrassing mistake." I thought about going back in, we weren't ever going to get a cab at this rate. I looked at the line but it was already snaking out the door and half way around the block. "I doubt they'll let us back into pandemonium."

"What do you care, you hate pandemonium." Clary said in an off tone. Maybe she realises how mad I am. She waved her hand frantically above her head as a yellow cab sped past. I thought it would carry on but it came to a screeching halt. I sighed.

"Finally we get lucky." I yanked open the door. I was met by the stench of sweat and hairspray and something else that I couldn't put my finger on, not that I wanted to. Clary slid in behind me and slammed the door shut. "We're heading for Brooklyn." The Cab driver grunted and started to move. I decided to be serious with Clary.

"Look you know that you can trust me right?" She hesitated and I shrunk back into my seat think she was going to say no.

"Sure Simon, I know I can." She nodded. For the rest of the trip we didn't speak and sat in uncomfortable silence.

**Hey guys I know this is quiet short but it is hard trying to think how to re- write a chapter in someone else's point of view so please bear with me. And I'm sorry for not writing in son long but I'll try and upload a new chapter as soon as possible. **

**Don't forget to review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a slight head ache and my glasses under my face. I scrambled to look at them but luckily they weren't broken. I can't tell you how many times I have cracked or smashed them in my sleep.

"Simon! Wake up!" I groaned. After getting in late last night all I wanted to do was sleep. My mom didn't care that I was late home and just told that Eric had called to say he had something to tell you but since I was out he'll tell me at band practice today. I grunted and went to bed. I rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen where I could hear my mom.

"Have a good night sweetie?" She placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. Good old mom.

"It was ok. Clary was acting weird though." I spoke whilst I ate.

"In what way?" Mom sat watching my face for any telling emotions but I kept on eating. This is where it got tricky. My mom liked to know my business a bit too much sometimes, but to tell you the truth even I couldn't explain last night.

"Well it's hard to explain but I'm sure she'll be fine now." I pushed my plate away and got up to go get dressed.

"Don't worry too much Simon, just be careful with her. I know how you feel about her and I've always said that girl would break your heart." I rolled my eyes and walked away. In truth I didn't hide my feelings well- trust me the band regularly ripped me about it. I wanted her to know but I just don't know when I can tell her my true feelings.

Band practice was nothing productive again although we had decided on a couple of names, all thank to the brilliant idiocy of Eric. I kept out of the discussions mostly and just played on the drums whilst they argued it out, at least it would get me a bit of practice. They were packing up the un- played instruments when I pulled out my phone.

"Ooh calling lover girl again?" shouted Matt. I turned red and through my drum stick at his head. Naturally it missed which made him laugh harder.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him.

"Aw look at little Simon getting protective over his little-wittle girlfriend." Kirk pulled kissy faces at me and laughed whilst Matt fist punched him. I turned my back on them a called Clary. I hadn't forgotten last night, actually it kept running through my mind how Clary looked so sheepish in the 'empty' room and how she actually believed that there was someone in there. And how stupid I was for actually believing her! The phone picked up after a couple of rings.

"Is this Clarissa Fray?" I put on a mock deep voice.

"Yes?" She drawled it out and I could hear the nervous tremors in her voice, I tried not to laugh.

"Hi, I'm one of the knife-carrying hooligans you met last night in Pandemonium? I'm afraid I made a bad impression and was hoping you'd give me a chance to make it up to-"

"SIMON!"I cracked up laughing loudly at the note of anger in her tone but I could also tell she was trying not to laugh. Kirk and Eric looked over so I childishly stuck my tongue out at them. It made them snigger. At least I had someone like Clary who could potentially go out with me, only one of them had a girlfriend. "That is so not funny!" she said breathlessly which was hot as hell!

"Sure it is. You just don't see the humour."

"Jerk." I smiled into the phone. She sighed and turned serious. "You wouldn't be laughing if you'd been here when I got home last night."

"Why not?"

"My mom. She wasn't happy that we were late. She freaked out it was messy." I grimaced and started to protest down the phone.

"What? It's not your fault there was traffic!" I knew how she felt though. I was the youngest of three so I knew how it was to be over protected or get the blame put on me. Parents are a nightmare.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't see it that way. I disappointed her, I let her down, I made her worry, blah blah blah. I am the _bane _of her _existence._ I could tell she was being sarcastic by the tone of her voice.

"So, are you grounded?" I had to shout because the guys had taken an interest to our conversation now and were copying what I was saying in a sickly sweet voice. In other words they were asking for a beating. Clary sighed.

"I don't know yet. My mom went out this morning with Luke, and they're not back yet. Where are you anyway? Eric's?"

"Yeah we just finished practice." The guys had taken to banging the instruments together now trying to distract me. They are going to die.

"Listen Eric is doing a poetry reading over at Java Jones tonight," Yeah that was the ground breaking news Eric had wanted to tell me. He had 'scored at spot' at the coffee shop when really anybody can play there and believe me I mean anyone when I say it, they let Eric in for one thing. "The whole band's going to show their support. Want to come?" I really wanted her to say yes. It would make the night suck less and listening to his poetry bearable.

"Yeah all right." I nearly jumped in excitement. Then I crashed back down. "Wait no." I couldn't hear her voice at first because Kirk was banging on the drums as the other two sung about me and Clary sitting in a tree.

"Shut up guys will you?" I shouted at them which made them go louder. I pressed the phone into my ear. "Was that a yes or no?"

"I don't know," I could telling she was upset by how her voice had gone quiet which didn't help me, "my mom's still mad at me about last night. I'm not sure I want to piss her off by asking for any favours. If I'm going to get into trouble, I don't want it to be on account of Eric's lousy poetry."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Even I didn't sound convincing to my own ears. "Besides, it's not a favour- it's a poetry slam around the block from your house. It's not like I'm inviting you to an orgy in Hoboken. Your mom can come along if she wants." I like Clary's mom but I really hoped she wouldn't invited her along. Eric yelled from across the room as he clashed the symbol again, "ORGY IN HOBOKEN!" I rolled my eyes at him and turn to fully face the wall in an attempt to get a hint of pricy- not likely.

"I don't know. If all of you show up here, I think she'll freak." I could hear her waning, just finding and excuse not to come.

"Then I'll come alone. I'll pick you up and we can walk over there together, meet the rest of them there. Your mom won't mind, she loves me." I couldn't help being smug, Jocelyn had always has a soft spot for me and I sometimes like to use to my advantage such as in cases like this. Clary laughed down the phone.

"Sign of her questionable taste if you ask me." I smiled and took this as a yes – that she would come.

"Nobody did." I hung up the phone as quick as I could before she could say anything else.

**Thank you for the reviews and favourite story ads and what not aha I really appreciate it! Sorry it's been so long, I lost my book then I read through it again to remind myself of the storyline, I hope all of you like the way I'm writing the story. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
